Time Shift
by Nameless1421
Summary: A young girl mysteriously appears during a battle with meatalheads. Saves Jak from certain doom. She has a myserious past that no one knows in totallity about. *SPOILERS FROM JAK 3* rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

A/N:ITS BACCKK! for those of u who hadn't read it before, i took it off. long story. lol. so here it is....back for you to read :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, Jak 2 or Jak 3 or any characters. However i do own Keata (new character).

**Chapter 1:**

"I don't believe this!" Torn said as Jak told him what happened in Spargus and in the ruins.

"It's true. Sig was a spy all along." Jak said somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah! I can't believe that bastard played us!" said Daxter from the floor. "Hey let me up!" Jak picked him up and placed him on the table.

"Yeah that's right! All hail the mighty precursor!"

"And king Damos was your father?" a very annoyed Torn said interrupting the ottsel.

"Yep."

"And you are Mar? The Mar?!"

"I guess so."

"Then you built Haven City?"

"According to Samos I built the foundation of the city when I built the village we lived in. And apparently people twisted the story..."

"Ok whatever. It's still cool." said the little ottsel from the table.

Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter when a familiar face came up on the screen.

"Torn! We have a problem!" Ashlin said over the inner com. "The surviving metalheads have banded together and are attacking the city. Most of our best men are down."

"We're on our way!" Torn turned off the inner com and ran to the wall and grabbed his gun. "Jak come on! We need to help her!"

"Come on Dax!" He grabbed Dax by the throat and ran out the door and jumped into the Zoomer that Torn had waiting for him.

Upon arriving they saw every one of their men fighting or unconscious. Ashlin was on the front line killing metalhead after metalhead. Jak and Torn swooped in and began to fight by her side, shooting at metalheads and a few stray KG bots. They began to get overrun and Jak ran out of ammo and was using his dark powers.

"There's too many of them Jak. Don't waste your strength." Torn said as he ran out of ammo as well.

Jak powered down and backed up into Torn and Ashlin.

"Guys this could be it." Ashlin said.

"What a great way to go down! We just saved the world yet again and… AHH!!" Daxter said as a laser shot at his butt. "HEY! Watch the ass!"

"Watch your own ass rodent!" Torn said earning a glare from the ottsel on the ground.

"This is it!" Jak said when all of the metal heads and KG bots aimed their guns at them.

They all braced for impact when out of nowhere a bright light came from outside the circle of metalheads. Then metalheads and KG bots began flying around this way and that. All of the metalheads began to retreat knowing that they were not outnumbered but outmatched.

When the area cleared they saw a young girl with light green hair with blue streaks. She held a gun in her hand and had a sword on her back. She turned around and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the ground. Jak ran toward her and looked at her face. He thought she looked familiar but quickly dismissed it and picked her up.

"Let's take her back to HQ." Jak said.

"No way hot shot!" Torn yelled at him.

"Thick head's right. We don't even know her. She could be some KG leader or something." Daxter said.

"KG leader or not, she saved our lives. We owe her. Now come on." he said walking over to the Zoomer and put her in the seat next to him and took off toward HQ.

Torn put his hand to his head then turned to Daxter. "And you call me thick headed?" he walked over to the Zoomer and took off.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" he said running after him. He jumped up and grabbed the edge of the Zoomer just in the nick of time. "Ahhhhhh!!" he screamed as Torn speed up to full speed to catch up with Jak.

Jak gently picked her up from the Zoomer and set her down on the couch at HQ.

"Who are you?" he said to her sleeping face.

"Who is who?" Keira said walking into the room with her laptop. She closed it and set it on the table. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. She saved us from being killed though." Jak said, and then he saw Torn drive up with a screaming Daxter in his wake. "Oh great! Just what I need."

"You have no right to disobey my orders!" Torn stormed in and began giving Jak a lecture about obeying a commanding officer. But before he could continue Jak interrupted him.

"Spare me the lecture. I know she could be anyone but she saved us. I mean come on, how bad could she be?" Jak said not knowing what was in store for him and Dax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

A/N: I'm trying a new way of writing my stories. I used to only do it from one point of view. but now lets see how i do with different points of view. I'm nameing the girl in the first chapter the stranger for now until you find out her name. here you go. enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! cept the plot.

**Time Shift**

**Chapter 2:**

The stranger's P.O.V.

I woke up with on a hard couch. I didn't open my eyes because I heard two people talking about me in the background.

"We can't trust her." said a voice I have strangely heard before. "We don't even know who she is!"

_How dare he?! He can't just judge me for..._My thoughts were interrupted but a voice I knew all too well.

"Look she saved our lives Torn! We couldn't just leave her there for the metalheads to get her!"

I smiled to myself, happy to have someone on my side.

"Yes we could!" I glared at him silently. "The people of this city depend on us Jak. If we make one little mistake all the people of this city will pay. Take Sig for example."

"He helped us even though he was a spy!"

"I realize that, but who knows if we will get that lucky with this one. I say we don't take the chance."

I felt a very awkward silence go about the room. I felt like someone was staring at me. Then the man called Torn broke the defining silence.

"You have until tonight to get her out of here, or I'll take care of it myself." I heard him walk out of the room, but I still sat there as still as I could. I heard the one called Jak walk up to me and begin to talk to me.

"Who are you? Why have you caused so much trouble?" he asked me as if I would answer.

I turned on my side to face away from him to seem as if I was asleep. He sighed and walked out of the room. I took this as my chance to get up and look around. I opened my eyes and realized I was in a familiar place. _This place is still standing?_ I began to look around at the place I would hang out in when my dad was at work. Then a flashback came of the destruction of this place. I shook it off before it could get to the part that I never want to remember. I was quickly ripped from my thoughts when I heard the door open and he stepped inside.

Normal P.O.V.

"You're up?" Jak said as he came into the room.

"Yes." the young girl said from across the room.

"Who are you?"

"They call me Keata (pronounced kee-a-tah)"

"I'm Mar. But I've been known by Jak my whole life."

"Why do you have two names?"

"Long story. So why did you help us?"

"I saw you needed help, so I gave it to you."

"Ok..." he didn't believe her for a minute."Where are you from?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" she looked at him strangely.

"I need to make sure you aren't evil. That I can trust you."

"It all depends on what evil is here." she said with a sigh while turning around.

"What do you mean?"

Keata heaved a long sigh. "I used to live here you know? Back in my time."

"You're a time traveler?" Jak was very surprised to have met another time traveler like himself. "Where are you from?"

"The future."

"How do you know that?"

"Because this place is still standing." Jak raised an eyebrow at her. "When I was a little girl my dad used to work here. He helped with the war effort. Then one day I just wasn't myself, but my dad took me to his work anyway. Insisting I needed to spend more time with him. I was there playing with my friend Tida the ottsel and something happened. I couldn't control anything that was happening to me. I became this monster. I destroyed everything, including my parents. This ottsel named Veger, Tida and I were the only survivors. We weren't all that powerful and we couldn't really fight, so we ran away. The city was overrun by metalheads and eventually destroyed. We spent 7 years living in the city of Spargus with the few remaining survivors there. We trained and became the war effort along with the rest of the city. I have spent 7 years fighting off the remaining metalheads and a few stray KG bots. And a few days ago we found an artifact in the desert. It was this big, round ring of some sort. I accidentally activated it and me, Veger and Tida were all sucked into the portal. I don't know where Veger and Tida ended up but I wound up here. I saw you, Torn and Ashlin fighting the metalheads and losing. So I decided to help."

"And then you collapsed."

"Right." she turned toward the window she was near. "We'll get you home." Jak said coming up behind her.

"The problem is there isn't much of a home for me to go back to." she sighed. "I can't believe this city still stands. I'm so used to seeing it in ruins."

"It's not much, but it's home."

Torn came barging in cussing out anything that got in is way. "Damn metalheads! Damn gun! Damn Daxter!"

"Hey what did I do?" Daxter said coming into the room.

"Live." Torn said. He turned around and saw that Keata was up. "I thought you said you were gonna get rid of her Jak."

"She's fine Torn. She's a lot like me. She's from the future." Jak said making Keata smile to the fact that he was defending her. Torn came up to Jak and pushed him to the side.

"That doesn't make it ok Jak! She could still be dangerous!" he yelled back.

"Her dad used to work here! He helped with the war effort. She would play in here while her dad was working." Torn stepped back a bit.

"How do you know this?"

"She told me."

"How do you know she's not lying?"

"Because she isn't lying!"

"I bet she is!"

They began to argue about her each time they said something they got louder and louder.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT LYING?!"

"WHY WOULD SHE LIE ABOUT THE CITY BEING DESTROYED?!" Jak was getting really fed up with Torn's hard head and just decided to blurt it out.

"What?" Torn said calming down.

"She told me the city was destroyed. She killed her parents because she couldn't control herself. Something happened to her that made her into a beast. If anyone knows what that's like, it's me. I say she's trustworthy."

Torn looked over her and pondered. He looked back at Jak and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Fine, but one, just one, slip up and we throw her to the metalheads. Understood?"

"Yes." Jak said rolling his eyes.

Torn walked up to Keata and shook her hand.

"I'm Torn."

"Keata."

"And this annoying ass is Daxter." he pointed to the ottsel with a glare on his face.

"Hey watch who you're calling annoying buddy! Or I'll sic Jak on ya!" he climbed up his friend and made it to his shoulder. "Right buddy?"

"Um, yeah…sure." Jak said looking up at his friend.

Keata giggled at Jak's response while Daxter glared.

"Now Keata, you will have to fight with us you know? We will put you in training immediately."

"Oh I don't need training." Keata interrupted him.

"Oh really? Well we'll put you to the test then. See how well you match up to the rest of us. Then we'll see if you need training."

"Looking forward to it!" she said with a smile. She was defiantly looking forward to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. cept the plot

**Time Shift**

**Chapter 3:**

"Come this way." Torn said to Keata as he was walking out the door. He led her through the city to the training center.

"Hey Tess." Torn greeted the girly ottsel in the workbench.

"Hey Torn. Daxter!" she said as she jumped down off the workbench into Daxter's arms.

"Tess, baby! Hey can you set the training course for Keata here?"

Tess pulled away and looked at the green and blue haired teenager.

"Ok whatever you say my little Daxie-poo." she began to make kissy-faces at him.

"Oh get a room!" Jak yelled at them in disgust.

"Ok kiddo, how high should I set it?" Tess asked Keata.

"Level 11." Torn said before Keata could say anything.

Gasps come from Tess and Dax.

"Torn, level 11 is what I train on..." Jak pointed out.

"I realize that Jak." Torn interrupted. "She says she doesn't need training, so let's see how good she does in the big leagues. Set it at level 11." he told Tess.

Tess looked at him in doubt but set the course for level 11 anyhow. "Ok it's all set. Just go in and fight anything that comes your way and avoid the people ok?" she told Keata. She nodded in understanding and began to walk to the door. "We'll be watching you from here." Tess said as Keata entered the door.

It was dark for a moment then the overhead lights came on. She walked around stealthily waiting for something to come at her. Out of nowhere a cardboard KG bot came up behind her, she grabbed the sword off her back and chopped it in half as quickly as it came up. Looks of shock went around the room. Then 5 cardboard metalheads surrounded her and she again cut them down as quickly as the last. Then the real challenge came in. She was fighting nonstop; KG bot after KG bot, metalhead after metalhead.

When she got to the end she ran into a giant robot, not a cardboard training dummy. She began to hit it furiously with her sword. Looks of worry and shock went about the room outside of the training room.

"I don't remember this part of the training sequence." Jak said to Tess with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because it's not part of it." Tess grabbed the microphone that was on the control panel and turned it on. But before she could say a word Torn grabbed her off the control panel and dropped her on the floor.

"Don't interrupt just yet." He looked curiously at her, probably wondering how she could fight at level 11 and not miss a beat.

"Torn she could get killed!" Jak shouted at him.

"Even I didn't think you were this much of an ass!" Daxter cried angrily while kicking him in the arm.

"Get her out of there Torn!" Jak yelled again.

Torn said nothing but just stared at the girl in the training room fighting with all her heart.

Jak sighed in exasperation and grabbed his gun and ran through the door to help her. When he reached her she was still hitting the giant robot with her sword. He fired his gun at him knocking him to the ground. She was shocked and appalled at what he did for her.

"What are you doing in here?! I told you I could handle it!" yelled the angry green and blue haired girl.

"This isn't part of the training sequence!" Jak yelled back. She looked at him in shock but then snapped out of it when she saw the robot getting up.

"This is the real deal Keata!" he cocked his gun and prepared to fire and she did the same. They both charged their Peacemakers to full power and fired. The robot began to beep slowly and it started to speed up.

"Run!" Keata yelled grabbing Jak's hand and running to the control center. She released her grip and continued to run to the door. Torn franticly pulled the lever that opened the door.

"Hurry, get in!" He yelled as they jumped through the door and within the spilt second that he shut it the robot exploded.

On the ground, Jak and Keata were panting and out of breath.

"Next time, let me train at level 10!" she said standing up. And laughs went throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK this is the new stuff i've written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, Jak 2 or Jak 3 or any characters. However i do own the new characters i've made. Keata and Tida.

Chapter 4:

"What was that thing Tess?" Torn asked his weapons engineer.

"I don't know. I do know that it wasn't part of the training course I designed." Tess explained.

"Well we need to know how it got in here."

Keata turned away and walked out the door in sadness. Jak noticed her solemn expression and went after her.

"I can't believe this." She said to herself unaware of the green haired man behind her.

"Believe what?" Jak asked the young girl in front of him.

"Oh nothing." She looked shifty to Jak. He looked at her curiously, he felt like she wasn't telling the whole truth. _"Maybe Torn was right." _Jak thought to himself.

"You're hiding something." He finally said.

"So are you!" Jak looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!"

*

"Jak?" Daxter asked. "Where did he go?" he ran outside and saw Keata confronting his friend.

"No I don't! Why don't you tell me?!" Jak yelled.

"Does everyone know exactly what happened to you in that prison?" Keata asked him.

"Yes they know I got pumped with Dark Eco by Baron Praxis."

"Yes they know that. But do they know EVERYTHING?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know what happened, Jak. When you first had the Dark Eco pumped into you, you couldn't control it. You rampaged through the city, turning the most orderly part of the city, into the slums where HQ is now."

Jak looked at her wide eyed. "How did you know that?"

"It's your fault that many people are living in poverty and becoming victims to the KG bots and metalheads. It's YOUR fault that the metalheads originally found the city. Your power created a surge so large that they couldn't help but find the city they were receiving Dark Eco from. Everyone just thinks Praxis was a stupid negotiator, but he was smarter then most people thought."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Jak yelled interrupting her.

"Then it wasn't my fault that the city was destroyed."

Jak became silent and Daxter stood nearby in shock of what this young girl had said about his best friend.

"I walk around everyday knowing that it's my fault that many people are dead. My parents were the protectors of Spargus and Haven City, and I destroyed them."

"Your parents were the protectors?"

"Yes. My father had great power. He was also very wise. He told me many stories about himself, and the great metalhead/KG war. My mother was incredibly intelligent. She built everything that we used to fight. Guns, our communicators, she even invented the Zoomer and Jet Board." She slapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she just said. She pulled out her own jet board and jumped on it. She hit a button with her foot and sped off as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Daxter exclaimed getting Jak's attention. "If her mother invented the Zoomer AND the Jet Board, then that can only be..."

"Keira!" Jak said. He ran to the Zoomer and sped off back to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK this is the new stuff i've written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, Jak 2 or Jak 3 or any characters. However i do own the new characters i've made. Keata and Tida.

Chapter 5:

"Keira!" Jak yelled as he stomped into HQ.

"Hi Jak. How are..." she said smiling. But her smile turned into a frown when Jak blow up at her.

"Did you know that Keata is your daughter?"

"What?!" Keira was just as shocked as Jak when he heard what Keata said about her mother. "How do you know this?"

"She told me her mother helped us and was very smart."

"That doesn't mean anything. There are tons of people who are smart that help with the war effort."

"She also said that she invented the Zoomer and the Jet Board."

Keira's mouth dropped open as wide as it could go. She fell backwards into a chair behind her. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"My daughter! How in the heck can she be my daughter?"

"There's one more thing." Jak said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"She also said her parents were the great protectors of Spargus and Haven City."

"How is that possible, I'm just a mechanic."

"Maybe she was referring to her father."

"Oh so I can't be the great protector?!" Keira stood up form her chair.

"No I didn't mean that. I'm just saying that...ummm..." Jak was at a loss for words.

"It's ok Jak." She said giggling. "I know I'm not a 'save the world' person like you." She sat down on a step behind her and hung her head. Jak knew his friend has felt somewhat useless in the war effort considering Vin was much smarter than her. He walked over to her and sat down right next to her.

"I never said that Keira. If it wasn't for you, I never would have been able to save the world, 3 times." Keira looked up and smiled at Jak's comment. He smiled back knowing he had lifted his friend's spirits. "His friend." He had always thought of her has more than a friend, but he was wondering if she felt that way about him. He looked into her eyes, oh how they sparkled. He could look into her eyes forever and never get bored. When he was around her, he didn't feel like the tough guy everyone sees him as. He feels like he's on a cloud, floating up to the sun. He feels soft, loving, without a care in the world.

"Thanks Jak. You always know how to make me feel better. You're an amazing friend." Keira smiled at him. "Friend." It made her somewhat, cringe to say it. She was basically in love with him. Every time she looked into his eyes, she grew week in the knees. When he smiled, which was rare, she felt as though she would melt right into the floor. He stomach did flip flops every time someone just mentioned his name. But she didn't know how he felt about her.

"Keira, I..." Jak began to say but was interrupted by the sound a crash outside.

"What was that?" Keira asked.

"Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and drug her outside. Not that she was complaining, but she never really went into the city. She didn't like it all that much. She preferred to be inside with her computer. Although, since Jak was with her, she decided to make an exception.

They ran around the building to see what had happened. As Jak and Keira rounded the corner they saw a pile of rubble. Jak went closer to assess the situation.

"I wonder how this could've happened." Jak looked curiously at the pile of rubble. Keira walked up behind him to look at the pile herself. She gasped when she saw something she hoped she'd never see.

"Jak!" she said in a shaky voice.

"What?" he asked her. Instead of a vocal answer, she pointed to something in rubble. Jak looked at it and gasped himself. He saw the body of Keata under all that rubble, covered in blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the new characters.

Chapter 6

"What do you think happened to her?" Jak asked Torn while they were looking over the body of Keata. She was brought into the ICU immediately after Jak and Keira had found her.

"Who knows? A few witnesses said they saw a Zoomer rush by and then they heard the crash." Torn answered with uncertainty. No one really knew what had happened.

"But she was on her Jet Board, unless she was rammed by someone on a Zoomer."

"That is a definite possibility Jak. I'll have Vin check the traffic cams. Meanwhile, Keira." He turned to the blue haired girl typing keys on her laptop.

"Yeah, Torn?" she replied.

"I want to you to take care of Keata. Find out what's wrong with her. She's one of our best warriors, along side Jak of course. We can't afford to loose her now." With that Torn walked out of the room.

Keira walked over to the bed and checked her vitals. She looked over at the screen to see what her tests had come up with. She gasped when she saw the results.

"What is it Keira?" Jak asked with concern.

"She's in a coma. Her vitals have come to a basic standstill. If she doesn't come out of it in the next 24 hours, she won't make it." She sighed in sadness. She knew that she wouldn't come out of it unless a miracle happened. She knew that her daughter, her own flesh and blood was going to die. She sat down sadly in her chair and rested her head on her hand. Jak walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll come out of it. She's not a quitter." He said trying to help her feel better.

"She doesn't have a lot of hope Jak. I can't believe that my own daughter is going to die and I can't do anything about it." She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Jak looked over at his orange friend on the ground being quiet for once in his life. He nodded his head towards the door. Daxter could take a hint. He walked to the door and took the elevator down. Jak turned back around to comfort Keira, but she was out of the chair. She was at her computer trying to find a way to save Keata. Jak walked over to her and put his hand on her back.

"I have to try." She said to him.

"I know."

"I can't let her die, Jak. I just can't." Her voice began to break and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Jak opened his arms and took her into a hug. She hugged him back and cried into his chest. He stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"Keira, everything will be fine." He said to her after she calmed down a bit. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"How do you know that?" she looked for an answer in his dark blue eyes. She was so lost in his eyes she didn't even notice his face got closer to hers. She saw his eyes close and felt his lips against hers. She was floating on a cloud. She forgot all her troubles, all her problems, all her cares.

She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. He hugged her tighter; he never wanted to let her go. The only reason they finally separated was that the need for air came along. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly. They finally realized that they were both passionately in love with each other.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to be here!?" they heard a voice say from the elevator. They stopped their embrace and stared at the door.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" that voice came from a little girl ottsel walking through the door. "Jak, Keira! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Um, do we know you?" Jak asked the ottsel.

"Stop joshing! It's me, Tida!"

"Umm, I'm sorry, but we don't..." Keira began but the feisty ottsel interrupted her.

"Keata! What happened to her?" she exclaimed when she saw the young girl on the bed. She jumped up to the bed to get a better look at her friend.

"We're not exactly sure. We found her in a pile of rubble after we heard a crash just outside HQ." Jak explained.

"I hope she'll be ok." She looked solemnly at her friend.

"She's in a coma. Her vitals are almost at a standstill. If she doesn't come out of it soon, she won't make it." Keira explained for the second time.

"Oh my gos...wait a minuet! Did you say you didn't know who I was?" she suddenly realized what Keira had begun to say before she interrupted. Keira and Jak nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on! I know we went back in time, but we couldn't have gone back that far! I mean come on!"

"I heard some ottsel broke in here Jak." Daxter said walking into the room.

"DADDY!" Tida jumped off the bed and ran and gave Daxter a hug.

"Little freak ottsel say what?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:sry it took me a while to update. I had a little bit of a writer's block. i already have over half of the next chapter written so it should be up soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the new characters.

Chapter 7:

"JAKKK!!!!" Daxter ran out of the young girl ottsel's arms and jumped onto his friend's shoulder in fear.

"Start explaining. Tida? Isn't it?" Jak said in a stern voice to the young ottsel.

"Yes. My name is Tida. I am Daxter and Tess's daughter." She explained in a very calm voice unlike the hyperactive, act-like-I-know-everything voice she spoke in before.

"My daughter?!?!?!" Daxter yelled in surprise.

"Yes I'm from the future; just like Keata."

"My daughter?" Daxter said again, this time he said it like he was confused.

"YES!" she said getting very annoyed.

"Are you sure?" he asked very stupidly. Jak put his hand to his head and shook his head.

"I think she's sure Dax. Before you go any further, I think we should have Samos, Torn, Ashlin and Onin here." Jak went over the communicator and called all four of them. Daxter was still cowering behind his friends shoulder. He was still in shock of Tida calling him "Daddy."

Samos and Onin arrived together with Pecker following closely behind. As Jak explained what had just happened, Pecker began to get on Daxter's case.

"You just couldn't contain yourself can you daddykins?" Pecker said in his thick accent.

"That's it!" Daxter yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped on Pecker. They rolled around through the control room throwing punches at each other. Torn and Ashlin walked in after the two had fought for about 2 minuets. They rolled right in front of Torn and he picked up one of them in each hand, stopping the fight.

"What's going on here?" Torn asked.

"Let me explain, since we're all here." Tida said.

"Who's that Jak?" Torn asked his comrade.

"I am Tida, Daxter and Tess's daughter from the future."

"D-d-daughter?!" Torn stammered and dropped the two small animals in his hands.

"UGH! Please don't make me go through this again!" she said with exasperation.

"Yes she's Dax's daughter." Jak said to Torn. "Now, Tida. Please, explain what is going on. We already know about Keata's past."

"Really? Wow I'm surprised she would tell you she was your daughter. Boy I didn't know she was such a blabbermouth."

"MY daughter?" Jak exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh-uh...she didn't tell you that part?"

"No." Jake walked over to the bed where Keata's sleeping body laid. "So, she's mine, and Keira's daughter?" he said with sadness.

"Yep. So she told you about Keira but not you?" Tida asked

"She didn't mean to. It just kinda slipped out." Jak turned to Tida when he said this and turned back to the bed where his daughter lay in a coma. He began to think about how much he had in common with her and now it all made sense. And he thought about Keira's reaction to when she found out that Keata was her daughter.

"Tida, tell me more. Tell me what happened to her, to us. Please."

Tida looked surprised, but she told the story anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: wow i got this finished and put up sooner than i thought. i was going to put the story in that last chapter becuase it was kinda short. but the story was too long. please enjoy. and let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the new characters.

Chapter 8:

"I guess I better start at the beginning. As you well know, I'm Daxter and Tess's daughter and Keata is Jak and Keira's daughter. The two of us are about the same age. We grew up together. We would hang out all the time in here. Now, since she is Jak's daughter, she has all of Jak's eco powers. Unfortunately that also means she has the dark eco that was pumped into Jak in that prison. She couldn't control it. If it wasn't for Samos, she would've lost it sooner than she did. He suppressed the dark eco within her. But it didn't last long. The day of the incident, Keata woke up very angry. She was about 12 at the time. She was walking around hitting and yelling at everything. And for her, this was very strange. She was a very happy person. She was always so peppy, even in the middle of the war. So when she was angry, it was a strange and scary thing. You had insisted in her coming to HQ with you that day for reasons I'm not sure about. Naturally I came with you guys. When we got there, Torn noticed something was odd about her as well. He questioned Jak about bringing her. Then Jak took Torn over to the wall and talked to him so I couldn't hear him. They came back and acted as if nothing was different. I asked my dad if he knew what was going on but he wouldn't tell me anything. So I just decided to kick back and play with her for a while. Keata was practicing her guitar when it happened. She was playing a beautiful melody. I closed my eyes to listen to it and then I heard a string break. I opened them and saw her looking down at her guitar. I looked where she was looking and her hand wasn't her hand anymore, it was a claw. Her nails had gone right through the string. She looked up and her eyes were purple. She threw her guitar across the room as she stood up; and that's when it all started. She was going around destroying everything in her path. Samos tried to stop her but she killed him as well as Torn, Ashlin and my parents. And then she got to Jak and Keira; that was a sight I wish I could forget."

"What happened Tida?" Jak asked. "What happened to us?"

"You two tried to stop her, and it didn't turn out well to say the least. You told her to stop what she was doing. And she didn't say a word. She sliced right through you guys like butter. It was a terrible site. As she left the building, Jak reached over and grabbed Keira's hand told her he loved her and said everything will change. And then his eyes shut." She had begun to cry about halfway through telling the death of her best friends. "I was just standing there; I didn't know what to do. I just sat there in the corner and cried. Then I felt the building moving. I called my Zoomer and jumped out the window onto it. I drove through the town trying to find people to save from her rampage. But as I drove through the city all I found were dead bodies and ruins of buildings. I did however find Veger. I saved him, but that was all I saved. I took him to Spargus for safety. We waited there until the smoke above Haven cleared. We both went over there, along with Sig to see if she was ok. We found her passed out in the middle of the city. We took her to Spargus and she didn't wake up for almost two weeks. When she did, I had to tell her everything. She was heartbroken. It took her months to come out of depression and into a fit of rage. She became vengeful. She trained extremely hard, and practiced controlling her dark powers. She became distant. She barely ever talked to me, her best friend. We trained in Spargus for 7 years. Working for the new king, Sig."

"WHOA! Wait a minute! Sig? King of Spargus?" Torn interrupted.

"Yes. Jak was next in line, being Damos' son after all; but since he was killed he couldn't really be king. Then Kleiver was next in line after that. But he was killed as well; since he was in Haven City when Keata went on her rampage. So, Sig was next in line."

"Whoa, trippy." Daxter said in surprise.

"Anyway," Tida continued with her story. "We were sent on a mission to investigate something found in the desert. It was too large to bring back to the city so they sent us to check it out. Me, Keata and Veger were the ones sent on this mission. Why they sent Veger as well, was beyond me. When we got there, there was this huge ring type thing there. Keata said it reminded her of the story her parents had told her of when they came to Haven. After that she walked off and sat on a nearby rock facing away from us. Me and Veger shrugged our shoulders and went to work. We ended up accidentally activating it. I yelled to Keata and she turned around in shock. Then we all got sucked into the ring. I ended up in Spargus. And apparently Keata ended up here."

Jak stared at Keata as Tida was telling the story. A million thoughts were running through his head. They all revolved around Keata and Keira. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Jak?" Daxter asked his friend in concern. Jak didn't respond; he just stared at her bed.

Keira walked over to Jak and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone." Ashlin said. And everyone nodded in agreement. They all filed out, all except Tida. She turned around and walked over to them.

"Just so you know." She began. "She loved you both very much. She told me over and over, if she could change anything that happened that day, it would be you two." And with that she left the two newly discovered parents alone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok i have a lot of fans for this story....and it has taken me a long time to update. good news however. i'm almost done...bad news...i'm kinda stuck in chapter 10...don't worry i'll get ouf of it soon!! hopefully....

disclaimer: i don't own jak and daxter or other characters related to the series. However i do own Keata and and Tida my own orginal characters. Any likeness with any characters of the series is unintentional.

Chapter 9:

Jak and Keira stared at their daughter lying lifeless on the hospital bed. Jak had his arm around Keira protectively, trying to comfort her. She walked up to her bed, leaving Jak where he was standing, and stood beside the bed. She ran a few more tests as Jak stood by watching his future wife at work. She had typed some things into the computer and then hit the keyboard in anger and frustration.

"Nothing seems to be helping!" she cried out in sorrow. "My daughter's in a coma, dying before my eyes; and I can't do a thing about it!" She had begun to cry in the middle of her sentence. Jak walked over to where she was standing and offered her a hug. She flung her arms around his neck and cried even more. He rubbed his hand gently on the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her back.

"It will be ok Keira, you'll see. I mean if she's my daughter, she will not let this stop her, no matter what." Jak tried to cheer her up but he wasn't succeeding.

"Thanks for trying Jak. But we both know it's hopeless. Our daughter is going to die. No matter what happens." With this he hugged her tighter. As he held his true love in his arms he felt tears fall down his face. He knew it was true too, but he didn't want to admit it. They held their embrace until they heard a huge crash outside.

"What was that?" Jak asked out loud.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled from outside. Jak and Keira ran to the elevator and took it down as fast as possible.

They ran outside to see what had happened. An exact replica of the robot that attacked in the training room was destroying headquarters.

"Jak." Keira said in a worried voice. "Keata!" she ran back to the elevator but before she could reach it, Jak grabbed her by her waist and held her back with all his strength. She struggled and screamed but he wouldn't let her go. He wanted to save his daughter too, but he knew that if anyone entered that building, they would die. The building collapsed, and Keira screamed at the stop of her lungs. Jak pulled her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you let me save her?" she yelled at him. She backed away and looked sternly at his face. He could see the anger written on her face. "I know I could've saved her! And if not me, why not you? You're the 'hero'! Why didn't you do something?!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I knew I was going to loose her. But you…I couldn't loose you. Not ever. I love you Keira."

She saw how vulnerable he was. She looked up at his face with love instead of anger. She jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything she had left. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh isn't that sweet? It brings back such revolting memories." Said a voice from the robot.

Jak and Keira broke the kiss and looked up the robot.

"I know that voice." Jak said.

"I thought you might." Said the voice.

"VEGER!" Jak yelled as he saw Veger's ottsel self come out of the robot on a platform.

"Brilliant. I think it's time you've won an award at deducing the obvious." He said in a mocking tone. "Now that the only one who had a chance of stopping me is dead, I can take over this planet and rebuild it with my vision!" He lowered himself back into his robot. The robot began to charge a giant cannon that grew from its back.

"No one can stop me now!" Veger yelled.


End file.
